Juntos por ultima vez
by Aysel veri
Summary: - Podemos hacerlo juntos, escapemos, vayámonos al otro lado del mundo, pero vayámonos juntos, solamente tú y yo, olvidemos a todos los de nuestro alrededor. - No Draco, entiende quedamos en un acuerdo.  ONESHOT


Hola, espero y les guste es un One shot es el primero que hago, es un algo subido de tono.

Gracias y se aceptan reviews.

Que lo disfruten

Hermione se despertó en medio de un tumulto de sensaciones eróticas. Draco estaba tendido de lado, frio y duro. Se apretaba contra ella y le sostenía el pecho en el cuenco de la mano mientras se lo chupaba, tirando con fuerza, rascando con los dientes y haciendo bailar la lengua sobre el pezón. Su boca era dura y posesiva y la reclamaba entera; la marcaba como suya para siempre.

Con otra incursión de la boca, despertó en ella una excitación que la barrio como una ola caliente de pies a cabeza. Hermione sentía sus brazos, fuertes y protectores, un amparo seguro cuando su boca le pedía mas. Tenía el muslo apretado entre sus piernas, buscando el acceso a aquel refugio acogedor de la ingle. Deslizo la mano por su vientre para acariciar los pliegues húmedos.

_- _Quisiera despertarme siempre asi, como estamos ahora_._

La voz de Draco se deslizaba por su mente, envolviéndola, como una suave embestida, muy parecida al movimiento de sus caderas, aplastando la pesada erección contra su muslo. Hermione sintió la incursión de sus dedos, abriéndose camino y deslizándose, creando un calor húmedo que desata olas de placer que la hacían sacudirse. Y su boca, que no paraba de lamerle el brote compacto de su pezón.

Añoraba el contacto de su boca y sus manos, de su cuerpo frio y duro que se apoderaba de ella como una droga. La suavidad dio paso a la agresividad mientras él se refocilaba con ella, reclamando su pecho con dientes, boca y lengua. Sus dedos no paraban de acariciarla y penetrarla, una incursión superficial, luego profunda, hasta que, lujuriosamente encendida, empezó a empujar para encontrar su mano.

El se deslizo hacia abajo por su cuerpo. Ella era _suya_, su propio terreno de juego personal, su castaña. – _Eres mía Granger, solo mía- _le decía entre los gemidos que iba soltando al aire la castaña. Su piel suave y cálida como el satén; su entrepierna seda que había cobrado vida propia, y él deseaba conocer hasta el último pliegue de su cuerpo. La besó, lamió y mordisqueó hasta llegar a los muslos, y entonces le separó las piernas para revelar el tesoro más sublime. Hermione ya estaba completamente mojada e hinchada de deseo, demasiado bella para resistirse. Draco se tendió entre sus muslos y, cogiendo las nalgas con ambas manos tiró de ella hasta su boca.

Le lamió los pliegues y se demoró sobre su humedad. Endureció la lengua y la hundió profundamente en ella y, con los dientes froto su pequeño brote sensible. Lograba escuchar los fuertes gemidos que su castaña emitía, sentía el movimiento de las caderas, hincó los talones en la cama y se apoyo en ellos para intentar apartarse de él, pero ella misma se regresaba pidiendo más y más, -_no te detengas- _le pedía Hermione, quería seguir sintiendo la agilidad que el rubio le hacía sentir placer. Draco la clavo más en su lugar y asi seguir con su festín. El sabor de Hermione era como los prados en la primavera bajo la luna llena y lo quería todo.

Con sus anchas y frías manos le acaricio las nalgas, y con la punta de los dedos esparció la crema tibia y la masajeó con ella, explorando hasta la última sombra y el último pliegue mientras la lamía como un enorme felino. Su lengua iba y venía con movimientos largos y profundos, y luego volvía a endurecerla y a hundirla en ella, hasta que empezó a jadear, a retorcerse y a pedir su liberación. Él la observaba con los ojos semiocultos, oscurecidos por la lujuria y suavizados por el amor, prestando atención a cada detalle de sus reacciones, cuándo ella dejaba de respirar, cuándo se arqueaba hacia arriba y sacudía las caderas. Sintió que la castaña contraía los músculos y los apretaba a la altura del vientre, y percibió la ola de excitación que le llego hasta la entrepierna.

Los cuerpo estaban igual de ardientes, los dos a punto de inflamarse. A Draco le fascinaba esa expresión de aturdimiento e inocencia en su rostro, el tono miel de sus ojos lo volvia loco, el rubor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y sus pezones duros y apretados. Le fascinaba cada jadeo y cada gemido. Todo alimentaba su deseo en estado puro.

Le clavó un pezón con la punta de la lengua endurecida, que hizo bailar con un roce provocador antes de usar el filo de sus dientes. Ella dejó escapar un grito apagado, se sacudió y le cogió el pelo en un puño. Él respondió chupándola y luego comenzó un movimiento circular con la lengua. Cuando le introdujo dos dedos, ella que se quedó sin aliento, dejándose llevar por su orgasmo y dándole a él un poco más de su miel caliente.

Hermione quedó tendida, sin fuerzas, jadeando, mirándolo con expresión desorientada. Draco sonrió y se tendió sobre ella, frotando sus testículos apretados y el grueso de su miembro contra su vientre y sus pechos, dejando un reguero de gotas que parecían perlas.

Draco se puso de rodillas sobre ella, con las piernas a los lados de sus hombros, se inclino hacia adelante y se apoyó en una mano. Guió su miembro hasta la boca de ella, con la mirada concentrada en sus labios cuando sacó la lengua; entonces le rozó la punta aterciopelada y le lamió las gotas como un gatito lame leche. Draco hizo frotar la punto contra sus labios. Ella hizo aletear los parpados y sintió sus pechos que subían y bajaban.

- Abre la boca - ordeno el rubio mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Hermione estaba segura de que era demasiado grande para engullirlo, pero él no le dio la oportunidad de protestar. En cuanto separó los labios, é se deslizó dentro y lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, preso del éxtasis. Aquella era la expresión de rapto que a ella le daban ganas de aprender, de seguir las imágenes e instrucciones que su amiga Ginny le había comentado sobre algunos de sus ligeros encuentro con él moreno. Hermione deseaba aquello para él, deseaba su calentura y su fuego, quería verlo perder el control, y quería ser ella la que se lo daba.

Experimentó con diferentes técnicas, y se fue acostumbrando a su textura y su tamaño, su aroma a menta la transportaba a otro mundo. Pasó la lengua de arriba abajo por su miembro, se demoró en la parte inferior de la punta hinchada. Cuando él dejó ir el aire que tenía en los pulmones, ella supo que estaba progresando ya que era la primera vez que sucedía algo asi con él. Hizo bailar la lengua tal como él había hecho hasta que él se sacudió dentro de su boca. Probó con una leve succión y fue recompensada por un gemido de placer.

- ¿Te gusta? - pregunto el rubio aun con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza hacia el techo.

El soltó una imprecación en su lengua materna _– lo necesito, mas fuerte, más adentro, permítemelo Hermione, por favor_- Draco apenas podía creer que fuera él quien hablaba así, porque sus órdenes no eran más que sonidos guturales.

Hermione le obedeció y lo envolvió con los labios, cogiéndolo más adentro hasta que él quedó envuelto en un terciopelo caliente y húmedo. Sacudió las caderas y le hundió una mano en la cabellera, la enredó en su pelo de seda castaño mientras que ella te tenía cogidos los testículos en el cuenco de la mano y con la otra, la base gruesa del miembro, ella dudaba sobre cómo estaba actuando con él, ya que nunca antes había tenido una experiencia tan excitante, tenía miedo en equivocarse en algo y mas siendo la última noche juntos. Entonces parpadeó y frunció los labios ligeramente al engullirlo y luego aplano la lengua para hacerlo salir.

Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y él sintió la calidez de su aliento al hundirse más profundamente en su boca, caliente y húmeda deslizándose sobre su miembro, consumiéndolo. No dejó que ella retrocediera, y volvió a forzarla, empujando, con más fuerza, respirando por los dos. El observo que ella intentaba sacarlo y fue asi, poco a poco el empezó a sacar su miembro de la boca de ella pero sin tener la intención de terminar hay.

- Quiero sentir tu garganta envolviéndome por completo. Tómame más adentro.

- No… puedo- decía la castaña, recuperando poco a poco el aliento.

Pero sin embargo, lo deseaba. Estaba desesperada por acogerlo más adentro. Sintió cada una de las olas de placer que lo bañaban, disfruto de su habilidad para darle el placer que él le daba a ella. Sólo se sentía algo intimidada por su tamaño.

- Lo harás porque, si no, no viviré más de dos minutos.

- Sufrido – le dijo la castaña en un tono picaron y abriendo un poco más la boca incitando a que entrara de nuevo.

Draco entro nuevamente dentro de la boca de _su _castaña, penetró más y más, sintió su garganta que se apoderaba de él, apretada y mojada y tan maravillosa que estuvo a punto de perder la cordura. Hermione deslizó la boca arriba y abajo, y alcanzó a lamerle el escroto antes de volver a engullirlo.

Cuando la garganta se cerró en torno a él, el rubio tomó el control. Se alzó ligeramente, y cambió el ángulo para poder empujar, robándole el aliento, viendo cómo ella abría los ojos desmesuradamente. Ni siquiera la aflicción de Hermione impidió que se deslizara más adentro y sintiera que unas llamas le encendían el vientre, ella negaba con la cabeza que no podía mas, Draco la observo y le sonrió de lado.

- Lo harás. Relájate. Respira. Siénteme, Hermione. Siente lo que me haces.

Draco pronuncio unas palabras y logro que abrir su mente para que Hermione pudiera compartir la excitación que él estaba sintiendo gracias a ella. Compartió con ella el placer de deslizarse en su garganta caliente, el roce de su lengua contra su piel sensible. Se echó hacia atrás, utilizando el pelo sedoso de ella y sus rodillas para clavarla mientras él empezaba a moverse.

Ella siguió las instrucciones que él mascullaba entre dientes. Cuanto más lo chupaba y usaba la parte aplanada de la lengua y el filo de los dientes, más salvaje y agresivo se volvía él. Pero ella no podía parar, no quería, a pesar de sus nervios. Sintió que se volvía más grueso e intentó retroceder. Él la mantuvo donde estaba, y un susurro seductor despertó en su mente, diciéndole exactamente lo que necesitaba de ella.

Draco de pronto se retiro y se aparto de ella. Hermione lanzó un grito y quiso volver a engullirlo. Él la hizo girarse y, con un brazo fuerte en torno a la cintura, volvió a levantarla, la puso de rodillas y apretó con fuerza su miembro contra la curva de sus nalgas. La lamió columna abajo, acariciándole las nalgas firmes, saboreando el calor y asi poco a poco llegar hasta su centro. Ella quedó sin aire, sin saber bien que pretendía, pero él la mantuvo sumisamente en esa posición, obligándola a esperar mientras se tomaba su tiempo, explorando su cuerpo, el cuerpo que era suyo para amar, venerar y jugar, siento que sería la última vez que lo sentiría.

Mantuvo una mano fija sobre su nuca y la hizo inclinarse y apoyó la gruesa punta de su erección en su entrada húmeda y suave. Ella se quedó sin aliento y sin habla. El la sostuvo firmemente en su lugar cuando ella quiso empalarse. Espero hasta que Hermione se quedara quieta y empujó con más fuerza entre los pliegues apretados, centímetro a centímetro, llenándola y estirándola, mientras el corazón de ella latía a la par con el suyo y el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones al mismo ritmo.

Hermione tenía los músculos apretados y calientes, un verdadero infierno rodeándolo con una tela de terciopelo. Él la cogió por las caderas y empujó con fuerza. Se hundió tan profundamente que sus testículos chocaron contra las nalgas de ella y ese contacto de las carnes estuvo a punto de arrancarle un aullido de placer. Empezó a cabalgarla, una cabalgata dura y ruda, llegando cada vez hasta el fondo, hundiéndose en ella deliberadamente con toda firmeza en cada embestida, dejándola sin aliento, sin darle tiempo a hacer otra cosa que recular y respirar entre jadeos.

A Hermione los pechos de le movían de arriba y abajo con cada una de las embestidas. Draco se inclinó hacia adelante para tener un ángulo diferente y entrar más profundamente. Ella apretó los músculos con más fuerza y, de pronto, él se sintió barrido por el fuego cuando ella se sacudió con su primer orgasmo. Pero no disminuyo el ritmo de la dejó coger aire quería que nunca olvidara esa noche, quería que la recordara como la mejor que ha recibido y recibirá en su vida asi es que siguió con su ritmo para asi llevarla hasta la cima con toda la rapidez y fuerza posible.

- Otra vez- pedía la castaña

Era una demanda, un sordo gruñido que salía de su boca. La cogió por el pelo y tiró de ella hacia atrás al tiempo que con su otra mano agarraba fuertemente el seno izquierdo y se inclinaba hacia sus hombros. Entretanto, no paraba de embestirla con una especie de urgencia, empujándola cada vez más hacia arriba, aumentando la tensión hasta que ella gritó de puro placer. De pronto, un rayo nació de su entrepierna y refulgió en el vientre y los pechos de _su _castaña, la sacudió de arriba abajo como una enorme ola.

Él volvía a moverse, y la hizo girarse, la levanto, le envolvió las piernas en torno a su cintura para sentir el roce de sus pechos contra el torso y apoderarse de su boca y luego deslizarla sobre su miembro rígido y endurecido hasta que Hermione volvió a gritar de placer.

- Te amo- susurro el rubio entre dientes. Las palabras no parecían suficientes para expresar lo que sentía por dentro.

Aminoró el ritmo y saboreó su hendidura apretada, el calor húmedo que lo rodeaba, la entrega completa a la que se abandonaba Hermione. La hizo caer hacia atrás sobre la cama y él quedo de rodillas, empujando con las caderas, deseando que aquello no acabara nunca. La castaña tenía los ojos vidriosos cuando él la cogió por las caderas y volvió a penetrarla desesperadamente una y otra vez.

Era tan poderosa su erección que Draco temió que fuera a reventar, pero era incapaz de parar, ya había ido más allá de un punto sin retorno. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y hasta la última célula de su frio cuerpo le pedía tomar algo más que el cuerpo de su amada, necesitaba sentirla completamente suya que estuviera dentro de él. Necesitaba se su sangre. Draco no podía apagar aquel rugido en su cabeza ni el trueno en sus oídos. Se inclino suavemente sobre ella, procurando que Hermione se acostumbrara a quedar clavada por su cuerpo más grande y pesado. No podía detener ese movimiento con que Hermione le sacaba todo el jugo a su miembro palpitante.

La miró a los ojos para que ella adivinara sus intenciones. Le besó los pechos, jugó con sus pezones y percibió el calor que brotaba de ella. Los latidos de su corazón se acompasaron con los de ella y Draco sintió el pulso que lo llamaba y seducía. Saboreó su piel suave hasta que el contacto con el cálido satén se volvió tan adictivo como su aroma. La mordió muy suavemente en el pecho, apenas un leve mordisco, y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Hermione lo acogió en su entrepierna y lo apretó con fuerza y él sintió el río caliente y cremoso que lo bañaba con su deseo.

Volvió a morderla, un poco más fuerte, esta vez abriendo una poco la piel. Cuando el sabor de ella llegó hasta la lengua y lo baño, su erección se volvió más pesada y dura, es lo que más necesita de ella para pactar el amor que se tienen. Ella reacciono y se apretó en torno a él como un tornillo.

- Permíteme sentirte, el que estés dentro de mí de por vida, por favor Granger, dime que sí. - Suplicaba mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Draco le lamió la pequeña mordedura que le dio. Volvió a entrar en ella con un movimiento largo y lento, penetrando con fuerza, presionándole su punto más sensible de manera que a él frotarlo ella se estremeció de placer y se arqueó hacia él.

Él nunca le pregunto si podía poseerla y volvió a tomarla una y otra vez a su antojo, llevándola al corazón de la dicha con su apetito insaciable. Sin embargo, pidió permiso para hacer aquello que le era más natural, hasta que ella sintió la intensidad del deseo que se apoderaba de él.

El rubio muy apenas rozo con sus labios buscando el pulso, mordiéndole más fuertemente. Ella gritó, se arqueó entera y arremetió con un movimiento de cadera que la sacudió y le hizo apretar todavía más a su compañero entre las piernas. Tenía todo el cuerpo caliente y unas flamas bailaron sobre su piel.

- Por favor- murmuro la castaña muy sensualmente.

El embistió con un movimiento largo que la llevó hasta el borde, pero de pronto se detuvo cuando ella cerró sus músculos en torno a él y lanzo un grito de deseo.

- Por favor que Granger?

- Hazlo ahora que estoy deseándolo, estoy desesperada.

Porque todo aquello era parte del placer erótico y ella estaba de verdad desesperada. Era un placer de le dolía, que ansiaba esa conexión, ese estado de unión entre los dos.

Draco agarro su varita que estaba encima de su buro de noche, y con ella hizo una pequeña incisión al final de su cuello, poco a poco fue liberándose ligeras gotas de sangre que empiezan a resbalar, el rubio se inclina y sacando su lengua para saborear las ligeras perlas rojas que empiezan a salir. Al momento en que sintió la primera gota de sangre contra su lengua la penetro más fuertemente en cuerpo y alma, compartiendo con ella su alegría y alimentando su placer, dándole todo lo que era y todo lo que sería. El sabor de ella estalló en él como fuegos artificiales, un sabor caliente y adictivo y tan perfecto que supo que jamás podría saciarse de su sangre o de su cuerpo. Se cuido de mantenerla sumida en un estado febril, sin dejar que su mente albergara otro pensamiento más fuerte que el placer mutuo.

Tomo todo lo que se requería en un intercambio de sangre, y luego volvió a coger su varita y asi poder curarla y eliminar todo rastro de alguna herida, a la vez que se giraba y le envolvía las caderas con un brazo y empezaba otra salvaje cabalgata. Embistió con más fuerza, más rápido, y observo el rostro de Hermione, viendo como se le ponían blancos los ojos, con aquella expresión de placer atontando y esa manera de fruncir los labios, hasta que lanzó un grito ronco cuando el orgasmo la volvió a sacudir de arriba abajo. Hermione apretó con fuerza los músculos con que lo envolvía, estrujándolo y arrancándole la leche de su orgasmo. Él derramó en ella su semilla y su grito ronco se confundió con el de ella.

Draco la cogió mientras todavía se estremecía, se tendió con ella y dejó que su cabeza descansara en el hueco de su brazo.

- Ahora , termínalo tu Granger -

No era una pregunta sino una orden, oscura, lujuriosa y dicha con un apetito desenfrenado. El aun con la varita en la mano hizo lo mismo que hizo con _su _castaña en la parte frontal de su pecho, empezaron a resbalar las ligeras perlas rojas. La llamada de la sangre de Draco le retumbaba en los oídos, y el sabor de su esencia ya empezaba a quemarle la garganta, le paso la lengua por el pecho y empezó a lamer poco a poco la sangre que iba escurriendo hasta llegar a al ligero corte de donde brotaba el bendito elixir.

Él la embistió violentamente hasta levantar, estimulado por aquella succión. Ella cerró los ojos y bebió de él, lo tomó en sus venas, en su corazón y en cada célula de su cuerpo mientras él seguía entrando y saliendo de su apretada hendidura. El sabor del rubio era tan primario como su persona, tan fría, única con mezcla de dominación y calentura, algo masculino y nocturno tan Slytherin. A partir de ese momento, siempre lo desearía aunque esa noche fuera la última de los dos. Fue necesaria una buena dosis de autocontrol para poder dejar de beber la sangre de su buen amante, pero al momento de separarse la recompensa fue inmediata una gran ola de orgasmos la golpeo con fuerza, le quito el aliento, le hizo contraer todos los músculos y apretarlo con más fuerza.

Él rugió, con las manos asiéndole las caderas mientras ella se cerraba sobre su miembro y lo envolvía, arrancándole chorros de semen caliente. El orgasmo seguía, una liberación ardiente y brutal que a él le desgarró todo el cuerpo, pero sin dejar de embestirla una y otra vez, inundándola son su semilla.

Cuando pudo moverse, Draco se tendió con ella para que apoyara la cabeza sobre su pecho. Con un brazo, la envolvió posesivamente y le cogió un pecho con su mano derecha. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que volviera a entrar aire en sus pulmones, que todavía le quemaban.

- Quiero quedarme aquí contigo pata siempre, Hermione.

Ella consiguió esbozar una sonrisa al escuchar de sus delgados y expertos labios su nombre.

- En otra vida puede ser que nos veamos obligados a esto, pero bien sabemos que no sucederá.

Él le acarició, arriba y abajo, el suave nacimiento de su pecho.

- Me fascina tu piel.

Ella le acaricio el pecho y el vientre.

- Y a mí me fascina la tuya - le contestó y estiró el cuello y le mordisqueó la barbilla.

- Gracias.

Ella dejo de mirarlo, y se sentó en la orilla de la gran cama enfundaba con un dorado radiante, giro el rostro mostrando su fino perfil.

- Sabes lo que tengo que hacer, ¿no?

Draco sabía que ella quería evitar que hablaran sobre su ya separación. Sobre su último momento a solas, antes de la batalla final. Vaciló, sin forzar la conversación, él tenía miedo a que llegara ese momento. El no volver a tocar su piel, el no volver a estar dentro de ella. – _maldita batalla, maldito Voldemort- _gritaba a sus adentro, no quería separarse de ella. La quería a su lado, no quería compartirla con nadie. Le constaba aceptar la cruda verdad, como le costaba aceptar sus rarezas de la sangre y de su estúpido apellido.

- - Podemos hacerlo juntos, escapemos, vayámonos al otro lado del mundo, pero vayámonos juntos, solamente tú y yo, olvidemos a todos los de nuestro alrededor.

No Draco, entiende quedamos en un acuerdo – se levanto y volteo a verlo a la cara- por favor, respeta nuestro trato. Pero una cosa si te digo, que si sobrevivimos a esto. Personalmente te secuestro.

La castaña se arrodillo en la cama y le beso por última vez en los labios. Para asi levantarse y empezar a cambiarse para alistarse para la batalla final, una vez ya en la puerta de la habitación se detiene y muy por lo bajo le dice a - Te amo, tenlo siempre en cuenta-


End file.
